


You don't know a thing about my sins

by xipypuck



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xipypuck/pseuds/xipypuck





	You don't know a thing about my sins

“aah”

Portazo, sonrisa de lado. Un mordisco en la nuca, más fuerte de lo normal. Jadeos. Le gusta.

Golpe, un cuerpo contra una puerta. Tirón de pantalones, una risa nerviosa, tirón de pelo.

“Voy a follarte tan fuerte que no te vas a acordar ni del día de tu cumpleaños. Aquí mismo, contra la puerta”

Gemido.

“Sshh. No hablarás ni harás ningún ruido hasta que yo te lo diga, ¿estamos? Contéstame”

“Si”

“Más fuerte”

“¡Sí joder!”

Agarre de pelo, mordisco en el lóbulo de la oreja, sangre en la boca.

“Ah-ah, ese no es un tono adecuado… Espero que esta tarde te hayas preparado bien, porque es toda preparación que vas a tener”

Embestida de una, jadeos, gruñidos, represión de sonidos, dientes clavándose en el labio. Ritmo frenético, cada embestida un golpe contra la puerta, respiraciones aceleradas y manos en dos cuerpos. Uñas dejando señales que no se olvidan.

“Puedes hacer ruido”

“uuhhhhhhhhh”

“Eso es…ahh…déjame oírte fuerte”

“Dios…sí….más fuerte, por favor, más”

Sonrisa de lado, reajuste de posición, embestida.

Gritos, jadeos, gemidos y palabras sucias. Ritmo imposible, choque de piel contra piel, cadera contra culo, arañazos, mordiscos, lametones, guarradas bien hechas.

Sudor, semen. Sexo.

Duro.

***

El comedor de los profesores era una pequeña sala adjunta al comedor principal, donde cientos de alumnos se reunían todos los días a comer, con sus jaleos y risas, siempre un murmullo casi ensordecedor.

Pero aun así, aun así se sabe cuando pasa algo fuera de lo común, porque el volumen de las voces sube, por los gritos, por las maneras o por los ruidos de las sillas, pero sea por lo que sea los profesores siempre saben cuándo pasa algo.

Por eso, mientras cada uno está a su plato, hablando sobre alguna reunión de junta o algo igual de absurdo y oyen el incremento en el volumen de las voces y arrastre de sillas, acompañado por el bastante claro coro de ‘pelea, pelea, pelea’, no tardan ni cinco minutos en levantarse de las sillas, abriendo la puerta y saliendo en dirección a donde los alumnos han hecho un corro y siguen coreando como si fueran animales.

No es la primera vez que pasa, y cuando se acercan y ven de quién se trata, un par de profesores ruedan los ojos.

Probablemente tampoco sea la última.

***

Estás comiendo en tu despacho, porque aun tienes veinte solicitudes de acceso al instituto por mirar y porque, para qué vas a mentir, no tienes ganas de juntarte con los profesores y oírlos hablar sobre tonterías o, en su defecto, criticar tu trabajo porque eres demasiado joven, o incluso sacar el lado más envidioso soltando algún chiste malo sobre ti.

Hoy no tienes humor para eso.

Es verdad que era inusual que a tus veintiséis años fueras director de un instituto, y que quizá no tenías mucha experiencia, pero tú no tienes la culpa de que el último director te eligiera como sucesor después de tener que dejar el instituto por culpa de una enfermedad. La junta había estado de acuerdo, ahora no tenían derecho a echártelo en cara. 

Al fin y al cabo habías acabado tu carrera con matrícula de honor y el antiguo director había dicho que tu metodología y disciplina eran exquisitas. Palabras suyas, no tuyas. Así que, ¿qué podías decir? Querías el puesto, te gusta más que dar clase de hecho, y a la mierda con que solo llevaras cuatro años ejerciendo, eras mejor que los vejestorios con cara de rancios que había como otras alternativas.

Aun estás perdido intentando deducir como mierda vas a meter cuarenta alumnos de bachillerato sumados a los que ya tienes, cuando suena un toque en tu puerta y se abre de un golpe cuando dices adelante.

La escena enfrente tuyo no te sorprende para nada.

“Director, este ha vuelto a pelearse en el comedor”

Suspiras y miras al chico con una ceja levantada. El descarado sonríe de medio lado, como si estuviera allí por una visita de cortesía, el pelo negro cayéndole un poco sobre los ojos verdosos y la piel pálida. Puedes ver que tiene las manos manchadas de pintura y la ropa en algo que apuestas que es comida e incluso sangre, aunque siendo toda negra, no puedes decirlo con certeza.

“Gracias, profesor, yo me encargo del chico”

El Sr. Stevens te echa una mirada escéptica, gritando ‘sí, claro, como otras veces’ a los cuatro vientos, y tampoco puedes echarle la culpa, al fin y al cabo el chico había visitado tu despacho más que su clase, y los profesores empezaban a preguntarse por qué no tomabas medidas de una vez.

En cuanto el profesor sale por la puerta y cierra, el chico se relaja visiblemente, dejando la mochila de un golpe en el suelo y sentándose en la silla enfrente de ti, recostado, con una pierna sobre la otra y cogiendo los clips de tu escritorio para juguetear con ellos. Suspiras.

“Dos veces en una semana, ¿a qué debo el honor, Way?”

Gerard sonríe y abre los brazos, mirándote con aire chulo.

“¿Qué puedo decir? Disfruto de tu compañía tanto como tú de la mía”

Ese era el motivo principal por el que aprovechabas tu título de director para encargarte de él personalmente. El resto de los profesores no aguantaban el aire arrogante de Gerard, ni sus contestaciones sarcásticas, ni sus gestos de superioridad o miradas depredadoras. Tú, por el contrario, lo encontrabas… interesante.

“¿Qué has hecho esta vez?”

Way hace un gesto con la cara y se echa hacia delante en la silla, apoyándose sobre la mesa para dejar los clips y empezar a juguetear con tu pisa papeles esta vez.

“Nada”

Lo miras con una ceja levantada, recostándote en tu silla con los brazos cruzados. Gerard te conoce, tanto como tú a él casi, así que rueda los ojos y se deja caer otra vez hacia detrás.

“Vale, ¿un rodillazo en las costillas? Y algún que otro puñetazo pero nada grave”

Suspiras porque este chico no tiene remedio y habla de ello como si nada.

“El martes una nariz rota y hoy un rodillazo en las costillas… Gerard, estoy intentando ayudarte, pero no pones de tu parte. No puedo seguir tapando lo que haces, los profesores ya piensan que hago mal mi trabajo, no necesito más mierda en mi tejado”

Gerard arruga el entrecejo “¿mal tu trabajo? Esos vejestorios no saben una mierda, director, tienen envidia, todos quieren que los alumnos hablen de ellos como hablan de ti. Eres lo mejor que ha visto este instituto en siglos, así que, que les jodan” 

Ignoras la sensación de orgullo en tu interior por sus palabras “Gerard, vocabulario, soy tu director, no tu amigo”

Eso hace que levante su vista y la clave en la tuya, mirándote por debajo de los mechones de pelo con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa felina. Sabes lo que te está diciendo.  
Decides dejarlo pasar.

“Gee” es tu tono de advertencia y probablemente el uso del diminutivo, que has usado muy poco y en momentos que es mejor no mencionar, lo que lo hace rodar los ojos y volver a la silla con los brazos cruzados.

“¿Qué quieres que haga? El gilipollas se lo merecía”

“Vale, ¿por qué no me dices por qué se lo merecía?”

Ahí es cuando Gerard vuelve a callar y aparta la mirada de ti, dirigiéndola a cualquier otro lado de tu despacho.

“¿Ves? A esto mismo me estoy refiriendo… si no hablas conmigo no puedo ayudarte. Si por una vez decidieras salir de tu jodido mundo interior, Way--- “

“Soy tu alumno, no tu amigo”

“Eso no significa que no quiera ayudarte. Oye, no puedo encubrirte más, esta vez tengo que castigarte, no me dejas otra opción”

Gerard levanta la mirada y te mira con el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula apretada. Sabes que está enfadado, pero cambia de repente.

“¿Qué vas a hacerme?...” el tono de voz suena pícaro y el ceño ha cambiado por una sonrisa torcida que ha metido en problemas a muchos. Y a otros casi.

“No me mires así, tú lo has querido. Tendrás sesiones con la psicóloga de la escuela tres veces por semana, una hora. A ver si a ella quieres contarle lo que tienes que decir”

Los ojos del chico cuando te mira son unos a los que nunca te acostumbrarás, y maldices interiormente.

“No… Fr—director, por favor, la psicóloga no. Te juro que no causaré más problemas, pero ella no”

“Way, es la cuarta vez en un mes que te tengo en mi despacho, sin contar las otras veces. Los profesores van a exigir mi cabeza en una bandeja si no te castigo esta vez---“

“¡Lo haré contigo! Hablaré contigo, te lo juro, sesiones contigo en vez de ella, por favor… ella no”

No era la reacción que estabas esperando, pero asumes que es todo lo que vas a conseguir de él, se negará a ver a Sara, cueste lo que cueste, aunque un no entiendas por qué, así que no te queda otra que suspirar y ceder. Nunca dirás que su mirada es un factor importante.

“Vale, vale. Tres horas a la semana, Gerard, ni una menos. Y nada de más peleas. Te lo juro, una más, y vas directo a Sara, ¿entendido?”

Gerard se relaja visiblemente y vuelve al estado arrogante de antes, recostándose sobre la silla y apoyando los pies en la otra, una sonrisa en su cara.

“Lo juro, director Iero, de verdad”

Suspiras y niegas con la cabeza, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

“¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Way?”

“Lo que quieras…”

Te mira con el labio entre los dientes y tienes que reírte a pesar de ti mismo, arrancando el mismo efecto de él mientras te levantas de la silla y rodeas la mesa, apoyándote en ella con los brazos cruzados, después de bajar las piernas de Gerard de la silla de un golpe.

“Lárgate de mi despacho, Way, no quiero verte la cara hasta el lunes que viene ¿me oyes? Ven en tu hora libre”

Gerard se levanta y coge la mochila del suelo acercándose a ti hasta que queda a menos de un palmo. Mide más que tú aunque tenga seis años menos, lo cual no es difícil, y a eso se le suma que estás apoyado sobre la mesa, pero no dejas que te imponga, estás acostumbrado a su descaro.

“Sí, señor director”

No se te ha escapado como ha dicho la palabra señor. No es la primera vez que la oyes de su boca en ese tono. Agarra tu corbata y tira un poco para soltarla, sonriendo a medias y mirándote desde detrás del flequillo. Es un juego que le encanta.

“Te queda mejor más informal”

Y con eso se da la vuelta y sale de tu despacho, dejándote con una ceja levantada y sin saber qué más hacer con este desastre de chico, que se empeña en hacer lo que le sale de los huevos. Otro en tu lugar no permitiría todas esas jugadas, y sabes que no es profesional, pero con Gerard las cosas funcionan diferente, dejaste la profesionalidad a un lado hace un tiempo, y ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Cree que te mangonea como quiere. Pero en el fondo ambos sabéis que las riendas…

Las riendas son tuyas.

***

“Espero que esta vez sea una expulsión, director Iero, el chico se la tiene bien merecida”

Miras con frialdad a la Sra. Plackers al otro lado de la mesa.

“Que yo sepa ese no es el motivo de la reunión, profesora, así que si no le importa, pasemos a temas más importantes, todos estuvisteis bien contentos de quitaros a Gerard de encima cuando llegué yo, ahora lo trato a mi manera, ¿Entendido?”

La tensión en la sala se hace palpable cuando se hace el silencio y tomas tu asiento en la mesa de juntas de mala manera. Estás deseando irte a casa con Mama y poder tumbarte en el sofá con una buena película después de una ducha.

En la reunión se habla de todo lo estrictamente necesario, y nadie vuelve a mencionar a Gerard, lo que te hace relajarte un poco.

Te toca los huevos que sea el chico al que todos los profesores odian, a excepción de ti y el profesor de arte. No sabes qué tienen contra él, es un buen chico, fuera de sus maneras, y ni siquiera se han molestado en conocerlo mejor.

Sabes más cosas de él que ellos, incluso más de las que te gustaría saber, como que repitió un curso hace unos años y en primero de bachillerato tuvo que volver a repetir después de un accidente de coche donde su padre quedó empotrado en una silla de ruedas de por vida.

Ese es el motivo de que a sus veinte años aun esté en su último año de instituto, aunque los profesores solo vean a un matón de pacotilla que no atiende en clase y le parte la cara a la mitad del instituto.

En el fondo sabes que les da rabia que Gerard apruebe con buenas notas a pesar de pasar de la cara de todos y cada uno de ellos. Eso te hace sonreír un poco, el cabrón es más inteligente que todos estos vejestorios juntos.

A veces crees que si no tuviera ese temperamento, llegaría a ser un genio.

Cuando la reunión termina por fin, la sala se despeja rápido hasta que solo quedas tú y el profesor de arte, el Sr. Steel , que te mira con ojos sospechosos y una sonrisa amistosa en la cara.

“No sé que ves en ese chaval, Frank, te aseguro que a mí también me cae bien, pero los profesores tienen razón. No puedes seguir dejándole pasar las cosas…”

“Ya lo he castigado, Patrick, yo sé cómo manejarlo. Lo conozco, créeme”

“Hum, algo me dice que no es muy distinto a ti a su edad, ¿me equivoco?”

Sonríes y levantas las manos, no contestando a la pregunta aunque sabes que no tienes que hacerlo. Patrick se acerca a ti y pone una mano en tu hombro.

“Haz lo que veas, pero ándate con ojo, estos amargados no dudarán en joderte la vida si se lo proponen, y me parece a mí que pocos somos los que te vamos a respaldar”

Sonríes y le das un golpecito en la espalda. 

“Gracias, Patrick”

***

El resto de la semana pasa sin más problemas, aunque puedes decir que más de una vez has sentido un nudo en el estómago cada vez que alguien llamaba a la puerta de tu despacho, temiendo que Gerard se hubiera metido otra vez en problemas.

No querías castigarlo, pero tendrías que cumplirlo si volvía a darse de ostias con cualquiera. Sabías que para él venir a hablar contigo no era un castigo, por eso te lo había suplicado. Y por eso habías accedido.

Cuánto más podrás ocultar que te gusta castigarlo menos que a él recibir dichos castigos, no lo sabes, pero Gerard no es tonto. Puede que tú lleves las riendas, pero las mueves a su son.

El fin de semana se pasa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, como de costumbre, y cuando vienes a darte cuenta estás en tu despacho el lunes a las once, con tu tercer café en la mano y otro caliente encima de la mesa, esperando por su dueño.

No han pasado ni tres minutos cuando un toque de nudillos te hace mirar a la puerta y Gerard entra con la mochila colgada de un hombro, camiseta de Iron Maiden de manga corta y un moratón en el cuello, la señal de cuatro dedos, como si hubieran intentado ahogarlo.

Casi te atragantas cuando lo miras a la cara y ves el desastre.

Un labio y una ceja partida, la mandíbula hinchada y un moratón en la mejilla. Aun así el cabrón te sonríe como siempre, y no puedes negarle el sex appeal aun cuando va hecho mierda.

“Un buen fin de semana, deduzco. Creí que te había dicho nada de más peleas”

“Esta fue fuera del instituto, sobre esas no dijiste nada. ¿No piensas que me da un aire de tío duro?”

Dura mi polla, quieres decir, pero quizá no es una frase adecuada delante de un alumno. Gerard parece escucharla en tu mente igualmente y sonríe de lado, mirándote como si quisiera comerte vivo con camisa y todo. Carraspeas.

“No quiero ni imaginarme como dejaste al otro, ¿me lo vas a contar?”

Gerard se recuesta en la silla con cuidado y hace una mueca de dolor.

“Esta vez debo decir que me dio bien de ostias… el otro solo tiene una nariz rota, dos dientes saltados y los nudillos hechos polvo”

“Lo tuyo son las narices rotas veo…”

“Prefiero otras cosas… y sin romper, pero a falta de pan…”

Ruedas los ojos y te levantas de la silla, yendo hacia él y haciendo que se levante. Te mueves con cuidado de que no malinterprete tus acciones y te pones a su espalda, levantando con cuidado la camiseta. Puedes sentir que se tensa un poco, pero cuando habla notas la sonrisa en su voz.

“Si querías desnudarme solo tenías que decirlo, señor director”

“Cállate, Way. ¿Cómo te has hecho este desastre en la espalda?”

Tiene casi toda la espalda magullada, de un color violáceo oscuro junto con unos cuantos arañazos, algunos más profundos que otros.

“Digamos que caí contra una mesa de cristal”

“Dios… eres un animal”

Bajas su camiseta con cuidado y se gira para mirarte con la misma cara de antes.

“No lo sabes tú bien”

Le das una colleja.

“¡Au! ¿eso era necesario?”

Te pones apoyado en la mesa delante de él, que vuelve a sentarse en la silla con las piernas abiertas, empujándose con los talones y con una sonrisa en la cara hasta que la silla está pegada a ti y no puede pegarse más, ni tú moverte. 

“¿Qué pasó?”

Gerard agacha la mirada y se inspecciona las uñas, con el esmalte negro casi ido de tanto llevarlo y de mordérselas.

“Fui a un bar, un tío borracho me empujó, le dije que llevara cuidado y ¡pum! Me dio una ostia que me dejó casi sordo”

Guardas silencio durante un momento, mirándolo fijamente.

“Esperas que me crea que no hiciste nada más… a estas alturas… te conozco, Way”

“Bueeeeeeeeeno, a lo mejor le dije que fuera a follarse a su madre o algo así, no lo recuerdo muy bien”

Suspiras y niegas una vez más, una parte de ti está desesperado porque ya no sabes qué más hacer, y la otra te recuerda que tú has tenido peores, y no hace mucho tiempo.  
Alargas una mano casi inconscientemente, rozando su labio roto con la yema de tus dedos. Su mirada va directamente a tu cara, intensa, esperando.

“¿Qué tengo que hacer contigo para que tengas un poco de sentido común, Gee? Vas a conseguir que te maten un día”

“¿Tanto te preocupa, señor director?”

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ha cogido tu muñeca y ha tirado de ti hasta que su frente y la tuya están tocándose.

“Gerard, no”

Se separa de ti con una sonrisa grande y no suelta tu muñeca, arrastrando la silla hacia detrás y tirando de ti, hasta que topa contra la puerta.

“Aww, vamos, Frank. No seas aguafiestas… íbamos bien. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace? Un mes… dos…”

“Gee—“

“Dime que no quieres y te suelto” 

Estás apoyado sobre ambos reposabrazos de su silla, con su mano en tu corbata manteniéndote cerca y una sonrisa pícara a escasos centímetros de tus propios labios. Sabes que solo una cosa lo hará hacerse atrás ahora.

Te acercas lo suficiente para morderle en el labio, justo encima de la herida, un poco para hacerle daño, pero no suficiente para abrírsela otra vez, y ves el gesto de dolor en su cara.

“No”

No es sólo el mordisco, sino el tono que usas, el tono que le dice que está sobrepasando la raya, el tono que hace que los ojos le brillen por un momento y te suelte con aire de superioridad, apartándose el pelo de la cara mientras vuelves a la mesa y te apoyas en la misma posición que antes.

“Antes molabas más… te estás haciendo viejo”

“Viejo o no, aún mando, así que cállate y cuéntame qué pasó el otro día en el comedor”

“De hecho eso es una contradicción, no puedo callarme y contarte al mismo tiempo y dios, me encanta cuando me hablas en ese tono”

Suprimes el escalofrío que el gemido dios te ha causado y le levantas una ceja, haciendo que levante las manos en son de paz, por fin rendido.

“Vale, vale. ¿Qué quieres saber?”

***

Esa noche, mientras terminas de recoger el salón y suena la puerta, sabes quién es sin ni siquiera pensarlo dos veces, y vas hacia la puerta con paso decidido.

Gerard está mirando al suelo y levanta la cabeza cuando abres, mirándote entre los mechones de pelo con esa costumbre suya de querer comerte con los ojos, solo que esta vez lo miras con dureza y un poco de lo mismo, y ya no hay instituto, ni gente, ni nada.

Sólo tú y tus riendas.

Lo coges de la camiseta y lo obligas a entrar, cerrando la puerta y estampándolo contra ella, tus manos en sus caderas.

“Cuando yo te diga que no, Way, es que no. No juegues conmigo”

No dice nada, porque sabe que no puede, porque no tiene instrucciones de hablar, y tú le abres las piernas con la tuya y pones tu mano en su entrepierna, notando como pega un tirón por el contacto.

“Te gusta pulsar mis botones ¿es eso? ¿es que te gusta recibir esos castigos? Responde”

Jadea antes de responder y lo hace con una sonrisa en la boca.

“Tanto como a ti dármelos, señor director”

Gruñes, porque el sonido que haces no puede llamarse otra cosa que gruñido. Aprietas tu agarre y Gerard gime, cerrando los ojos y dejando la cabeza caer sobre la puerta. Sonríes. Mueves un poco más tu mano, hasta que ves cómo está cada vez más perdido, hasta que ves que falta poco para que suplique por ello aunque esté intentando resistirse, y cuando abre la boca un poco, y un débil ‘Frank’ sale de su garganta, te apartas.

Lo dejas jadeando contra la puerta y vas hacia la cocina, bebiendo un vaso de agua antes de volver.

Gerard sigue donde lo has dejado, como sabe que debe hacer y te pones delante de él con los brazos cruzados.

“Ve a la habitación, desnúdate y acuéstate. No voy a atarte, no hoy, no quiero hacerte más daño, pero tócate una sola vez, y te arrepentirás de tener polla, ¿entendido?”

Te mira y asiente, puedes ver las ganas en sus ojos, la lujuria, el deseo en forma de líquido casi verde que te devuelve la mirada con sumisión pero aun así con fiereza. Lo ves separarse de la puerta e ir en dirección a tu habitación.

Intentas no pensar mucho en que se la sabe de memoria sin que se la indiques y te ajustas los bóxers, ya duro como una roca por el simple hecho de tenerlo así, a tu merced, sumiso. Sabes que Gerard tenía razón. Lleváis mucho tiempo sin hacer esto, y no te has dado cuenta lo que necesitabas un polvo con él hasta ahora.

Cuando llegas a la habitación está tal y como le has dicho, apretando las sábanas en los puños e intentando concentrarse en otra cosa que no sea la erección entre sus piernas. Lo sabes porque lo has visto muchas veces. Porque lo has hecho esperar mucho, y a veces ni siquiera lo has dejado terminar.

Aun no has decidido si hoy es una de esas noches.

Te desnudas y vas hacia la cama, cogiendo sus muñecas, firme pero con cuidado, atrapándolas entre tus manos y la cama, sentándote encima de él de manera que vuestras pollas se tocan. Lo ves reprimir un gemido, y te enciendes.

“Dime un motivo por el que no debería negarte que te corrieras esta noche”

Te sostiene la mirada desafiante y ves la sombra de una pequeña sonrisa en su boca, no dice nada. Va a ser una de esas noches. Sabes lo que quiere, es vuestro juego, pero hoy no vas a ceder rápido.

“Contéstame”

Nada. Te mira como si esperara a que te lo comieras, como si quisiera comerte, y en serio, estás tan duro que tu cerebro no está funcionando como es debido. Gruñes y desciendes hasta su cuello, mordiendo fuerte, haciendo que el cabrón se retuerza debajo de ti. Sabes que le has hecho daño, pero no demasiado, solo el que sabes que puede soportar. Que adora soportar.

Pero aun así no cede, no hasta que bajas tu mano y lo agarras de la polla, apretando más de lo que se considera cómodo y sonriendo por el triunfo cuando Gerard hace una mueca.

“¿Vas a contestarme ahora, eh? Dame. Un. Jodido motivo”

“Lo siento”

Lo has oído claramente, pero te encanta como el sabor del triunfo se pasea por tus venas y te da un tirón en la polla.

“¿Cómo? No te he oído”

“Que lo siento. Porque lo siento”

Es todo lo que necesitas, no estás dispuesto a esperar más, lo sueltas de la muñeca y la polla, dándole un apretón en la muñeca para que entienda que no debe moverlas, adelantándote en su cuerpo hasta que estás sentado en su pecho, una de tus manos apoyada en el cabezal, la otra acariciándote a ti mismo suavemente, mientras miras hacia abajo, hacia Gerard, con ojos derretidos.

“Así que lo sientes ¿hum? ¿es eso? Bien, vale. Demuéstrame cuanto lo sientes. Abre”

Te obedece al instante y gimes cuando te guías dentro de su boca, echando la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados, enredando la mano en su pelo. Gime a tu alrededor y se mueve suave, disfrutando de eso tanto como tú. 

Un pequeño tirón del pelo es toda orden que necesitas, y Gerard se queda estático, relajando la mandíbula y abriendo todo lo que puede cuando empiezas a mover las caderas, follándote su boca, primero lento, acelerando después.

“Sss aahh, dios, tienes boca para esto. Lo adoras ¿hum? ¿verdad que sí? uuhh”

Gerard gime a tu alrededor y puedes sentir las vibraciones hasta en las pestañas. Miras hacia abajo a tiempo para ver como los ojos se le ponen en blanco, sus manos hincándose en tus muslos. No le has dado permiso para moverlas, pero lo dejas pasar, sabes que no puede evitarlo.

No cuando está así. Aceleras el ritmo de tus caderas sin poder evitarlo, te encanta verlo así, usado, sin apenas poder moverse, recibiendo todo lo que tienes que dar y disfrutándolo como el que más. Gimes cuando usa los dientes en su justa medida.

Aceleras cuando sientes el orgasmo formarse, y la habitación es un concierto obsceno de tu polla saliendo de su boca, tus jadeos y sus gemidos, tus palabras mal dichas de vez en cuando.

No lo avisas porque sabes que lo nota, y no puedes apartarte ni aunque quisieras porque Gerard sube sus manos hasta tu culo cuando das las dos últimas embestidas, asegurándose que te corres en su boca. Le concedes eso.

Te golpea como una puto tráiler descarrilando, sientes tu médula retorcerse hasta escurrirse por la polla, gimes largo y ronco, y sostienes a Gerard contra ti con ambas manos, con ojos cerrados y músculos contrayéndose hasta que te relajas y sientes el orgasmo dispersarse por tus poros.

Gerard se lame los labios cuando sales de su boca, los ojos derretidos y desenfocados, como si fuera él mismo el que se acaba de correr. Te mira y espera, sin decir nada, sin desafiarte, aunque sabes que en el fondo está tan duro que duele, y necesita que lo toques.

Te sientas sobre tus tobillos y sonríes de lado, apartándote el pelo de la cara. Lo miras durante un rato solo por hacerlo sufrir un poco más, aunque tienes claro lo que vas a hacer.

“Sobre tus rodillas, apoya tus manos en el cabecero”

Obedece incluso antes de que puedas terminar la frase, y su respiración está tan agitada como la tuya hace dos minutos. Ves gotas de sudor caer por su espalda magullada, y por eso mismo has elegido esta posición. No quieres hacerle más daño del necesario.

Estás detrás de él en cuestión de segundos, y usas su propio sudor para mojarte dos dedos. Pasas una mano por delante de él, acariciando desde su rodilla hasta la parte alta (interna) de su muslo, obligándolo a abrir más las piernas mientras él echa la cabeza hacia atrás, la boca abierta en un jadeo silencioso.

Le muerdes la oreja.

“Quiero oírte gritar mi nombre tan fuerte que mañana no puedas hablar”

Lo susurras obsceno, ronco, metiéndole dos dedos de una embestida, aprovechando tu sudor y el suyo, y está tan estrecho y mojado que quieres llorar.  
“aaahhhh”

Te pegas más a él y sonríes contra su cuello, mordiendo a malas penas, intentando no rozar mucho su espalda mientras trabajas con tus dedos en él. Dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera. Se mueven fáciles, y pronto encuentras el punto donde tienes a Gerard hecho un desastre de gemidos delante de ti.

“¡Frank! Ahh….dios, ahí…uhhh”

“¿Alguien ha estado jugando a solas un rato, hum?”

Gerard está muy ido para escucharte, y sabes que está my cerca, por la manera en que sus muslos tiemblan, su vientre se contrae o su respiración se acelera.

“Frank, Frank, por favor… Frank…uhhh”

Das una estocada fuerte con tus dedos, sintiendo como te aprieta, y susurras contra su oído.

“¿Qué? ¿qué necesitas?”

“uhhh… tocarte, ¿puedo..? necesito—“

Ignoras la confusión que te produce el hecho de que quiera tocarte y no que lo toques, la misma que te lleva a decir que sí contra su oreja. 

El movimiento es instantáneo. Lleva una mano a tu culo y la otra a tu cuello, pegándose a ti de manera que casi ni puedes mover tus dedos, moviendo sus caderas contra ti y apoyando su cabeza contra tu hombro, boca abierta y ojos cerrados, mechones pegados a la frente del sudor.

Con tu mano libre le mueves la cara hasta que puedes besarlo. Lamerlo por dentro, morderle, comértelo como si fuera lo único que comes en dos años, bajando tu mano por su pecho una vez que lo tienes ahí.

Respiras sus jadeos a través de tu boca, entendiendo a malas penas tu nombre cuando lo agarras y tu mano se mueve fuerte. 

No tarda ni cuatro movimientos en correrse, tu nombre en su boca, su espalda arqueada y su mano apretando fuerte tu culo y tu cuello, mientras tú le lames el sudor de la mandíbula y lo sientes escurrirse entre tus dedos.

Caéis a la vez sobre tu cama, reventados, enredados con las sábanas y mirando al techo, sin nada más que vuestras respiraciones volviendo a su lugar.

“uumm”

Miras a Gerard y está con los ojos cerrados, sonrojado y con el brillo de sudor sobre su piel. Sonríes y te mueves, levantándote para ir al baño. Cuando vuelves toalla en mano Gerard sigue en la misma posición y te ríes.

“Levanta el culo, comepollas”

Le tiras la toalla encima y le apartas el pelo de la cara, dándole un beso en la frente antes de ponerte unos pantalones de pijama y salir a la cocina a por tu paquete de tabaco.

Te sientas en la encimera y respiras la primera calada, sintiéndote más relajado que en meses, cerrando los ojos mientras disfrutas del cigarro entre tus labios y el buen aura post-sexo que tienes en el cuerpo.

Unos minutos después abres los ojos y Gerard está apoyado en el marco de la puerta, mirándote con una sonrisa y su propio cigarro en la mano.

“mm… tengo que desobedecer más a menudo”

Te ríes y le tiras el paquete de tabaco a la cabeza, que lo esquiva con gracia, riéndose después mientras lo recoge del suelo.

“No, en serio… me duele un poco la mandíbula pero es totalmente del buen tipo de dolor”

Eso hace que te rías más fuerte y te lleves una mano a la cara, restregándote los ojos mientras niegas con la cabeza.

Te bajas de la encimera y andas hacia la cafetera, echándote café en una taza.

“Cállate y deja de robarme tabaco, gilipollas”

Gerard te mira y te pone morritos, dándole una calada al cigarro después de esa manera suya que hace que quieras reencarnarte en uno de los peores vicios del mundo.

“Aww, ¿nada de ha sido increíble, eres un dios del sexo, cásate conmigo? Qué decepción…”

Te ríes fuerte y coges la taza, saliendo de la cocina en dirección al salón.

“Ni en tus mejores sueños, chaval. Tira y lárgate de mi casa, Way, algunos madrugamos mañana” 

Le das un palo en el culo al pasar por su lado y él te sonríe grande, acercándose para darte un pico rápido y robarte un cigarro más, riéndose fuerte mientras intentas darle una patada y sale corriendo de tu piso, gritando un adiós por encima de su hombro.

Niegas y te sientas en el sofá sonriendo, poniendo la tele y esperando a que Mama se acomode en tus muslos.

***

Unas semanas después, aun sigues dándole vueltas a lo que te contó Gerard, que a decir verdad no era mucho y no había mejorado en vuestras sesiones semanales. El chico tenía el don de hablar mucho y decir poco, así que no tenías demasiada información aparte de que ese chico hizo algo que molestó a Gerard y este respondió con el puño.

Pero sabes que algo no está bien. Conoces a Gerard, sabes que en el fondo no es el chico duro que quiere aparentar, y te sigues preguntando por qué actúa de esa manera sin ningún motivo más allá de simples riñas de instituto. Gee siempre ha sido de los que te miran con una ceja levantada y aires de superioridad y pasan de tu cara, indiferente. De los que duelen.

Quieres ayudarlo porque sabes que hay algo detrás de todo esto, y porque no quieres que acabe expulsado del instituto, pero si no habla contigo no puedes hacer nada, y las cosas se ponen cada vez más difíciles cuando se comporta así contigo. 

Ya no eres un crío, pero sigues siendo humano, y hay ciertas cosas a las que cuesta negarse.

Os conocisteis hace años, en un bar cualquiera una noche cualquiera, y dos horas después estabais sudando el uno contra el otro en el pequeño baño del local, como si no pudierais evitarlo, como si nada más veros la atracción fuera tanta que no se puede soportar.

El primer día de instituto que trabajaste allí como profesor lo encontraste por el pasillo y te quedaste de piedra. Ni si quiera sabías qué edad tenía, ni su nombre, nada, pero en ese momento, en ese pasillo, tu cuerpo sólo te pedía que corrieras hacia él y te encerraras en el armario más cercano a follar como animales.

Suerte que a veces controlas tus instintos.

Intentasteis dejarlo, por el bien de ambos, pero tres meses después os encontrasteis en un concierto y la presión era demasiada. 

Cometiste el error de llevarlo a casa, de dejarlo dormir entre tus sábanas y pasar la mañana siguiente contigo. Cometiste el error de hablar con él y conocerlo mejor, de dejarte llevar por sus canalladas y sarcasmo y, como el gran idiota que eres, de empezar a sentir burbujas en el estómago por oírlo reír.

Desde entonces lo hacíais de esta manera. Era un acuerdo no hablado, pero ambos sabíais por qué. Ambos sabíais que si el sexo pasaba de un rincón oscuro medio borrachos, a una noche a la semana entre unas sábanas lento y compartiendo risas, el asunto se os iba de las manos.

Era mejor así. Fuerte, rápido, casi animal, con el único objetivo de correrse y con Gerard saliendo por la puerta al poco de terminar. 

Aunque algunas mañanas tus sábanas te torturen con su olor.

No es algo que vayas a reconocerle a Gerard, tiene veinte años, conoces esa edad, sabes lo que busca y por suerte (o no) él cree que buscas lo mismo, así que ya no se trata más de lo que puedes o no puedes hacer, sino de lo que escogiste, y las consecuencias que eso conlleva.

En la oscuridad viene una imagen en tu cabeza, Gerard contra el cabecero de tu cama, gritando tu nombre mientras tu embistes desde atrás, sin cuidado, brutal. Suspiras y apartas esa imagen de tu cabeza. 

Sabes que le gusta jugar contigo, que disfruta siendo descarado y comiéndote con los ojos porque es lo que os llevó a esta situación en primer lugar y lo sabe. Pero esa noche haces un trato contigo mismo y juras que, por mucho que te cueste y Gerard siga tirando de los hilos, no volverás a hacerlo.

Por lo menos hasta que te cuente algo.

Es fácil decirlo, pero teniendo en cuenta que tenéis una hora tres días a la semana para vosotros solitos, hacerlo no va a ser tan sencillo.

***

“O sea, que me estás diciendo que básicamente lo haces por diversión”

“mm…sí, más o menos”

Ruedas los ojos, hoy no estás de humor para esto y el dolor de cabeza solo es un incentivo más para uno, echar a Gerard de tu despacho si puede ser con una colleja, o dos, follártelo contra la mesa hasta que la soberbia y el descaro se le escapen por la polla.

Respiras profundamente para quitar esa imagen de tu cabeza.

Estás sentado en tu silla, con un café encima de la mesa y Gerard al otro lado, recostado en la silla, con los pies encima de tu mesa y jugueteando con un cubo de rubik. Lo miras esperando que se explaye un poco más en su respuesta, pero como en las últimas tres sesiones no consigues nada. Te restriegas los ojos cansado.

“Gerard, sabes que sé que estás mintiendo, ¿verdad? O por lo menos pensaba que eras inteligente”

Eso por lo menos hace que levante la vista y te mire con el ceño fruncido.

“No estoy mintiendo”

“Vuelves a mentir”

“¡No!”

“Mentiroso”

“¡Frank!”

“¿Qué?”

Mantienes la calma, más que nada porque no tienes fuerzas para enfadarte con él, mientras que Gerard se ha levantado de la silla y está apoyado sobre tu escritorio, mirándote desafiante.

“No puedo contártelo, ¿vale?”

Por fin, algo es algo. 

“¿Por qué?”

“¡Porque lo haría todo peor! Y… y… uufff, no puedo, y punto”

Por un corto segundo creías que iba a hablar, pero crees que has puesto demasiada confianza en él. No puedes evitar sentirte decepcionado, quizás porque no confía lo suficiente en ti como para contártelo, quizás porque no seas lo bastante bueno como para ayudarlo aunque no lo haga. No lo sabes, pero sí sabes que no puedes más.

Has hecho todo lo que estaba en tu mano, más de lo que te correspondía por motivos que no deberían estar ahí, así que suspiras una vez más mientras te aflojas la corbata.

“Vale… vale. Puedes irte”

Gerard te mira parado por un momento, la confusión escrita en su cara.

“¿Qué?... pero, aun falta media hora, no hemos terminado, ¿no?”

Lo miras con dureza y cansado a la vez.

“Sí, hemos terminado, y ya no hace falta que vengas más, de hecho”

Ves como arruga aun más el ceño y aprieta la mandíbula, claros gestos de que se está enfadando, y por un momento te preguntas qué coño le pasa ahora, hasta que habla y te parece mucho más claro, incluso te sientes satisfecho de por lo menos despertar alguna reacción en él.

“¿Qué quieres decir, entonces? ¿qué no vas a ayudarme? Ah, muy bonito. Y ese discurso de director y amigo ¿Dónde está? ¿eh? ¿qué has hecho con el alma caritativa que quería ayudar al pobre chico perdido, Frank? ¿Te la has dejado en el mismo sitio que las ganas de follarme o qué?”

El golpe que das en la mesa te suena demasiado fuerte hasta a ti, y no sientes el picor y el dolor hasta unos segundos después, cuando ya estás de pie con la cara de Gerard a pocos centímetros y tu propia mandíbula apretada.

“Has decidido que no quieres que te ayude cuando no me cuentas una mierda de lo que pasa por tu cabeza, Gerard. Yo no puedo hacer milagros, y estoy cansado de intentar tirar de algo con lo que no me estás ayudando. Así que sí, ese discurso de querer ayudar se acabó, pero si es así es por tu culpa. Y que te quede claro, que cuando salgas por esa puerta no volveré a poner la mano en el fuego por ti. Una más, Way, y estás expulsado de este instituto. Y no vuelvas a hablarme así, ¿entendido?, te recuerdo que soy tu director”

Ves la furia en sus ojos, y puedes sentir el veneno en su respuesta.

“¿Sí? pues tú no pareces recordarlo cuando tienes tu polla en mi culo”

Sale de tu despacho como una estampida, un huracán, tirando su silla al suelo, cogiendo la mochila y pegando un portazo al salir que tiemblan hasta las ventanas.  
Te dejas caer en tu silla suspirando, cansado, restregándote los ojos. Y sabes que esto es culpa tuya. Todo. Si desde el principio hubieras guardado las distancias todo sería diferente. No hubieras tapado todos sus errores y él aun te vería como su director.

Aunque en el fondo nunca lo hubieras sido.

Estás tan cansado y el dolor de cabeza es tan punzante que no tienes ganas de pensarlo más, y te dedicas a ordenar un poco el desastre de despacho y ocuparte de tu trabajo, cualquier cosa para ocupar la mente sin pensar en él. Sin pensar en el gesto de dolido que tenía mientras soltaba las palabras.

¿Te la has dejado en el mismo sitio que las ganas de follarme o qué?

Era cierto que desde la última vez en tu casa no habías vuelto a tocarlo, y lo evitabas lo máximo que podías, pero no te permites sentirte culpable por lo que ha pasado. Sabes que tienes razón y sabes que es el camino para que aprenda y aprecie el esfuerzo que estás haciendo por él.

Pero si es lo correcto, ¿por qué se siente tan mal?

Suspiras y le pides perdón a tu madre interiormente por tener que soportarte a ti con esa edad.

***

Pasan varios días, semanas, y Gerard no te ha dirigido la palabra, apenas te mira si te ve por el instituto, y no pensabas que fuera a doler tanto. Pero te consuelas pensando que por lo menos no se ha metido en ningún lío desde entonces, aunque solo sea porque no lo manden a tu despacho y tenga que verte la cara.

Te dices a ti mismo que es lo mejor, que así es como debería haber sido desde el principio, que esta es la oportunidad perfecta para olvidar todo lo que ha pasado y empezar de cero, como completos desconocidos. Y si Gerard no quiere dirigirte la palabra nunca más, pues mejor para ambos.

Al fin y al cabo, es su último curso de instituto y luego no volveréis a veros.

Por suerte o por desgracia.

Es viernes y, por raro que parezca, aunque no puedas apartar tus pensamientos de ti tanto como quisieras, estás durmiendo a pierna suelta como hacía tiempo que no lo hacías.  
O estabas, hasta que tu teléfono móvil suena y te saca de la mejor noche desde que dormías en cuna. Enciendes la luz y abres los ojos lo justo para mirar el reloj, que marca las tres y media, y alcanzar el móvil.

“¿Sí?”

La voz al otro lado es seria, y con autoridad “¿Frank Iero?”

“sí…”

“Soy el oficial Clark, le llamo de comisaría. Tenemos arrestado a un chico que dice ser pariente suyo. No llevaba documentación, dice que su nombre es Gerard Iero”

No estás lo suficientemente despierto para esto.

“¿Qué? Yo no… un segundo”

Te estiras un poco y te sientas en la cama, restregándote los ojos para espabilarte un poco, mientras intentas poner en orden lo que acaban de decirte por teléfono. De repente te quedas estático, cuando todo encaja, y sientes rabia a pesar del cansancio.

“¿Oficial?”

“Sí, señor Iero. ¿Conoce al chico?”

“Mmm… sí, es, em, mi hermano pequeño. ¿Puede decirme por qué está allí?”

“Hemos pillado a su hermano vendiendo cocaína no muy lejos del centro. La cantidad no es demasiada para considerarse tráfico de drogas, pero pasará la noche en el calabozo y tendrá que pagar una multa. Es mayor de edad, por lo que no habría que avisar a nadie, pero cuando le hemos preguntado si quería llamar a alguien nos ha dado este número”

La información te cae como un jarro de agua fría que termina de despertarte. Drogas. Gerard vendiendo droga. No entiendes nada.

Jodido Gerard. Lleva semanas sin hablarte y ahora da tu número de teléfono para esto, ¿qué se supone que tienes que hacer tú? Deberías dejarlo que se pudriera en el calabozo esa noche, eso lo enseñaría. Te preguntas qué pasa por la cabeza de ese chico para vender drogas, qué problemas está teniendo, qué pintas tú en ellos.

No sabes cuál es la respuesta correcta, pero sabes lo que vas a hacer.

“Oficial, ¿hay algo que pueda…?”

Oyes al policía suspirar al otro lado, supones que debe de estar cansado de papis que sacan a los chicos de apuros. En este caso, supuestos hermanos mayores.

“Puede venir y pagar parte de la multa, así lo dejaremos salir esta noche y luego pagar el resto”

“De acuerdo, estaré allí cuanto antes, um… no le diga que voy, ¿quiere?”

“Como quiera. Hasta luego”

Cuelgas y maldices. Estás cabreado, muy cabreado, y cansado, y triste, pero sobre todas las cosas decepcionado, una vez más, y no sabes si puedes soportar tanta decepción de una persona que creías que era totalmente diferente a lo que está mostrando.

Sales de la cama a rastras, maldiciendo a Gerard y a su jodida estirpe, vistiéndote con lo primero que pillas y echándote agua en la cara para poder conducir despejado. Sales de casa como si llevaras un gran peso en la espalda.

Y una mala ostia de mil pares de narices.

Cuando llegas a comisaría te hacen esperar en la puerta de los calabozos y oyes al policía entrar y gritar ‘Iero’. Miras instintivamente pero luego te das cuenta de que probablemente se refiere a Gerard. Esperas con las manos metidas en los bolsillos hasta que lo ves salir, vestido todo de negro como siempre, el pelo en la cara, restregándose las muñecas magulladas por las esposas.

No es la primera vez que ves una marca así en sus muñecas, pero la situación es completamente distinta.

“Puedes irte, chaval, da gracias a tu hermano. Si fueras el mío, te cortaba las pelotas”

Gerard ignora al policía mientras sale y te mira una vez antes de agachar la cabeza. Tu mirada es gélida, dura, sabes que ha entendido lo que significa, sabe que estás enfadado y agacha la mirada porque tienes motivos para estarlo.

“Vamos. Gracias, agente”

“Pasen buena noche”

No vuelves a dirigir una palabra más a Gerard mientras te giras y andas hacia la salida, oyendo sus pasos detrás de ti. Él tampoco intenta decirte nada, solo te sigue hasta la calle, el viento helado de la madrugada haciendo que te encojas en la chaqueta, y va contigo hasta el coche, montándose en el lado del copiloto.

Respiras tres veces antes de entrar al coche, no vas a dejarte influenciar por su cara de niño perdido. No hoy.

El silencio en el coche es tenso, y ni siquiera le preguntas si quiere que lo lleves a casa, solo conduces, sin apenas parpadear, hasta que doblas la esquina de tu calle y tu casa aparece poco a poco a la vista.

Gerard te mira con gesto confuso pero no dice nada, solo baja del coche y te sigue hasta dentro de la casa. Y es cuando cierras la puerta cuando pierdes la compostura.

Tiras las llaves con todas tu fuerzas a una esquina de la casa, quitándote la chaqueta y tirándola encima del sofá, girándote de brazos cruzados para mirarlo con gesto frío, y sientes la rabia correr por tus venas más que la propia sangre.

Ni siquiera sabes qué decirle.

“No sé qué hacer contigo, Gee. De buena gana te partiría la cara ahora mismo, pero ni eso te mereces. ¿Drogas? ¡¿Coca, Gerard?! ¿estás loco o qué cojones te pasa?”

Sigue con la mirada fija en el suelo y puedes ver el arrepentimiento a quilómetros, pero no vas a parar ahora.

“Me han despertado a las tres y media de la mañana diciéndome que un tal Gerard Iero estaba en comisaría. He ido hasta allí, te he pagado la jodida multa. Creo que lo mínimo que me merezco es que me mires a la cara cuando te hablo. Mírame, Gerard. Sé un hombre por una vez y afronta lo que has hecho”

Lo ves coger aire dos veces antes de apretar la mandíbula y levantar la mirada, buscando con sus ojos los tuyos, leyendo lo que hay en ellos, y no debe de gustarle, porque puedes ver que en el fondo reprime las lágrimas.

“Eres lo suficiente mayor para enfadarte conmigo y pasar de mi cara durante semanas, y a la primera de cambio que te ves en problemas das mi número de teléfono. Muy maduro, Gee, sí señor. ¿Tienes algo que decir?”

“Lo siento…”

Puedes ver como vuelve a agachar la mirada. Tú sigues en tu posición, sin moverte ni un poco.

“¿Qué sientes? Mírame. ¿Qué sientes? Que te hayan pillado, haber dado mi número, o vender droga en primer lugar”

“Frank, por favor… sólo pensé en ti. Si mi madre se entera de esto yo—“

“¿Por qué?”

Sabe muy bien lo que le estás preguntando. Le estás dando una oportunidad más y bien saben los dioses que es la última que le das, y él también. Lo ves dudar y lo miras con paciencia, pero estás cansado de esperar. Unos segundos después asientes y suspiras, dando un paso adelante hacia él.

“Dormirás aquí esta noche porque ya es muy tarde, pero mañana en cuanto te levantes quiero que te vayas de mi casa y no vuelvas más. A partir de mañana soy tu jodido director y punto. No me llames para nada, no me busques, no quiero saber nada de ti. Eres un alumno más y se acabó”

Ves el dolor de tus palabras en tu cara y podrías jurar que es un espejo del tuyo propio, pero no quieres pensar en lo que significa, no puedes. Ya no.

Dejas una manta y una almohada en el sofá y te vas a tu habitación sin decir ni una palabra más, dejando a Gerard en el salón, estático en el sitio, abrazándose a sí mismo, siguiéndote con la mirada hasta que desapareces cerrando tu puerta y deslizándote por ella hasta que estás sentado en el suelo.

Que te jodan si esa no es la cosa más difícil que has hecho en tu vida.

Jodido Gerard Way.

***

Ha pasado una hora, quizás menos, y aun estás acurrucado en un rincón de tu grande cama, tapado con las sábanas hasta el cuello, la humedad de tu almohada recordándote que estabas llorando hasta hace diez minutos. 

No sabes por qué lloras. De decepción, de miedo, de impotencia. Tampoco te importa.

Mañana cuando te levantes Gerard estará fuera de tu casa y de tu vida, y tú podrás volver a dormir sin pensar constantemente en sus ojos verdes y la sonrisa pícara que te echa cada vez que decís algo con doble sentido.

Oyes a tu orgullo decir que no piensas echarlo de menos ni un momento, y te ríes de él.

No te mueves ni un milímetro cuando unos nudillos tocan en tu puerta suaves, ni cuando la oyes abrirse y las pisadas de los pies descalzos de Gerard sobre tu suelo. No miras, pero lo sientes dudar, y al final se decide y el corazón se te acelera un poco cuando se sube a tu cama, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas y la espalda apoyada sobre el cabezal.

“Lo siento… Frank, por favor, mírame… di algo”

Es su tono de angustia lo que hace que te gires y te pongas boca arriba, mirándolo, tu gesto impasible.

“¿Qué quieres que diga? Eres tú el que debes hablar. Creo que después de toda la mierda que he hecho por ti me merezco una explicación. Creo que merezco que me digas por qué he ido a las tres y media a comisaría a por ti. Así que no soy yo el que tiene que hablar”

“¿Por qué lo has hecho?”

“Porque soy un imbécil, por eso” 

Las palabras salen de tu boca antes de que puedas controlarlas, y en la cara de Gerard ves algo que no comprendes del todo. Desaparece rápido, y suspira, tomando aire antes de apartar la mirada de ti y fijar la vista en sus manos.

Crees que va a volver a callar cuando de repente habla.

“Lo hice por el dinero. No es por mí, es por Mikey. Mi padre se gasta toda la paga en alcohol, ahogando sus penas desde que quedó en silla de ruedas mientras mi madre trabaja turnos extra para salir adelante. Y no es suficiente. Le da dinero todos los meses a Mikey, lo que puede, pero esos hijos de puta del instituto lo siguen a todas partes, lo acosan, Frank. Lo insultan y le roban. No puedo permitir que le hagan eso a mi hermano”

Te levantas hasta quedar a la altura de Gerard, sentado y mirándolo.

“Por eso le pegaste aquella vez durante la comida”

“Normalmente llevamos comida de casa, pero a Mikey se le olvidó y le dije que se comprara con su dinero. El muy gilipollas le había robado por la mañana, y el día anterior. Estaba cansado, Frank, de ver a mi hermano llegar a casa corriendo, llorando porque lo habían seguido hasta allí, de ver como lo perseguían una y otra vez, sin poder hacer nada”

“¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a tu madre?”

“pf, bastante tiene ella con la casa, mi padre, el trabajo… además, ¿qué podía hacer? No tenemos dinero para ir a un instituto privado, y si hablaba con vosotros solo lo haría peor”

Asientes lento, entendiendo todo de golpe. Cómo aquellos que se ven sometidos a bullying tienen que elegir entre seguir como están, o hablar y terminar peor. 

“Todos los profesores creen que soy el chulo, el matón del instituto. Y no es verdad” la intensidad con la que te mira podría derretirte “sólo soy el rarito, el solitario de arte, el loco agresivo. Nadie se molesta en saber por qué pego a esos idiotas, aunque todo el mundo sabe lo que hacen. El malo siempre soy yo”

“Gee…” no sabes si es el tono, o que decirlo todo en voz alta lo hace derrumbarse, pero ves que el labio le tiembla un poquito, y lo siguiente que sabes es que tienes a Gerard abrazado a ti, rodeando tu cuerpo, acurrucado entre tus piernas. No lo oyes llorar, pero se agarra a ti como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Le devuelves el abrazo poniendo la barbilla sobre su cabeza.

“¿Cuánto tiempo me conoces? Podrías habérmelo dicho, sabes que hubiéramos podido pensar algo para pillarlos sin que supieran que me lo habías dicho, podríamos haber pensado algo juntos”

Lo notas negar contra tu cuerpo y cuando lo oyes te sorprendes de lo tranquila que sale su voz.

“no podía, Frank. Si le hubiera pasado algo a Mikes no me lo hubiera perdonado”

Suspiras, el reloj de tu mesilla marca las cinco y cuarto y tus ojos te pesan.

“Oye, duerme ahora ¿vale? Mañana hablaremos sobre esto”

“Oh…em, vale”

Lo ves hacer amago de salir de la cama y lo agarras justo a tiempo de la muñeca. Lo obligas a acostarse y te acurrucas de lado muy cerca de él, mirándolo y apartando el pelo de su cara, susurrando.

“Puedes dormir aquí, ¿sabes? No es la primera vez…”

Sonríe un poco y agacha la mirada “lo sé, pero no sé, pensaba que—“

“Olvida lo que he dicho. Estaba enfadado, sabes que no lo decía en serio”

Dejas vez demasiado en ese momento, y sabes que Gerard ha visto las cosas correctas. Lo sabes por como los ojos se le agrandan por la sorpresa y lo notas tragar. Pero ahora no te puede importar menos, y estás demasiado cansado y demasiado a gusto para seguir mintiendo y escondiéndote. No esperas una respuesta porque no has hecho una pregunta, pero la obtienes en forma de beso.

Suave y delicado, tranquilo, de los que nunca compartís, de los que dicen la verdad.

Te duermes con el cosquilleo en tus labios y el aliento de Gerard rozándote el cuello.

***

Acabas de llegar de tu paseo nocturno con Mama y le sueltas el collar para que corretee libre por tu casa. Es casi verano pero la noche es fresca en Jersey, así que te dejas la sudadera puesta, es lo único que llevas, y te cambias los vaqueros por el pantalón del pijama, quedándote descalzo para andar por tu casa.

No te molestas en bajarte la capucha, no te estorba, y vas directamente a por una taza de café aunque sean las once de la noche. Ya no te hace efecto, qué más da.  
Estás a punto de sentarte en el sofá cuando tocan tu puerta, y gruñes dejando la taza de café encima de la mesa y llegando en pocos pasos a abrir.

Delante de ti hay un Gerard muy diferente al que estás acostumbrado a ver. Lleva traje chaqueta negro, con los pantalones bajos de más y cinturón, camisa blanca y corbata negra, aunque un poco aflojada y torcida. Lleva hasta zapatos, y no puedes evitar mirarlo de arriba abajo con una ceja levantada hasta llegar a su sonrisa.

“¿Te gusta lo que ves?”

“¿No deberías estar en tu fiesta de graduación?”

Gerard hace una mueca y se poya en tu marco, alborotándose aun más el pelo.

“Estaba aburrido. Le he dicho a mi pareja que me iba a casa, pero he decidido pasar a decir hola. Hola”

“Ey”

Sonríes y te apartas de la puerta, dejándolo entrar y sí, lo admites, mirándole el culo y como los pantalones se le ajustan perfectamente mientras entra en tu salón.  
Mama viene a recibirlo con la lengua fuera y moviendo la cola con gracia. Lo ves agacharse y rascarle un poco detrás de las orejas, y le revuelves un poco el pelo mientras pasas por detrás de él para llegar al sofá.

Te dejas caer con un quejido largo.

“¿Cansado?”

Ves con los ojos entrecerrados como se quita la chaqueta y la deja sobre una silla, sentándose después a tu lado y estirando una mano para enredarla en tu pelo, bajándote la capucha por el camino.

“Te juro que un día de estos mataré a algún profesor en el instituto… o van a acabar conmigo antes. Hijos de puta”

Gerard se ríe mientras sigue masajeándote la cabeza y tú vas cayendo cada vez más en la inconsciencia, aunque no te llegas a dormir del todo. Sin quererlo, te encuentras divagando una vez más. Al fin y al cabo, Gerard está ahí, no estáis follando pero no se va, no estáis haciendo nada, de hecho. No lo entiendes.

Estáis atascados. Lo notas. Se suponía que después de la noche de las drogas y la conversación con Gerard algo iba a cambiar, o eso era lo que tú suponías, y esperabas.  
Pero dos meses después no habíais hecho mucho más. Con el final del instituto os veíais muy poco fuera de él, y cuando os veíais era así. Gerard estudiaba mientras tú pedías chino para dos o se desahogaba del agobio mientras acariciabas a Mama y te reías de él.

No os habíais tocado. 

Sí, ahora mismo está masajeando tu cabeza, otros días has sido tú haciendo lo mismo cuando el estrés era muy alto, habéis visto películas tirados en el sofá el uno contra el otro. En conclusión, os comportáis como una pareja, pero ninguno ha dicho nada. Y sientes que algo no está bien.

Y no habéis follado. 

Por lo que sabes podíais ser mejores amigos, y ahora que Gerard no es alumno tuyo estabas más que dispuesto a darte la oportunidad de ver qué pasaba.  
Gerard te saca de tus pensamientos con un beso en tu frente.

“No te duermas, Frankie, no es divertido”

Gruñes y le sacas el dedo sin ni siquiera abrir los ojos, lo que consigue arrancarle una carcajada, y cuando se calla no sabes cómo pero sabes que te está mirando, fijamente, puedes sentirlo en tu piel. Abres un ojo y lo miras.

“¿Qué?”

“He conseguido un trabajo en una librería no muy lejos de casa. Podré ayudar a mi madre con la casa y con Mikey. No es mucho, pero mientras no pueda ir a la escuela de arte, algo es”

Te obligas a espabilarte y te sientas recto en el sofá, sonriendo grande, sintiendo una punzada de orgullo en tu interior.

“¡Eh! Es genial ¿cómo lo has conseguido?”

“Un amigo mío que conocí hace unos años necesitaba a alguien, nos encontramos por casualidad y me lo comentó”

Gerard sonríe grande y le devuelves la sonrisa, acercándote para dejarle un beso en la mejilla. Después de eso el comedor se queda en silencio de repente y Gerard aparta la mirada de ti, mordiéndose el labio. Algo lo pone nervioso.

Te pones de lado y te cruzas de piernas, mirándolo directamente hasta que por fin te devuelve la mirada.

“Hoy me han preguntado algo y… no he sabido contestar, la verdad”

Frunces el ceño porque no entiendes nada. Qué tiene que ver eso contigo, o qué tipo de pregunta Gerard no sabe responder.

“¿El qué?”

“Que si tenía pareja”

Sientes varias cosas a la vez. Nervios porque no esperabas esta conversación tan pronto, alivio por poder dejar las cosas claras de una vez, celos porque esas cosas sólo se preguntan por una razón, rabia porque Gerard es tuyo, e imaginártelo contra la piel de otra persona hace que ardas de furia.

Decides centrarte en como Gerard te está mirando, con confusión real, como si no supiera lo que sois. Mierda, no lo sabes ni tú. Supones que es hora de averiguarlo.

“¿Qué le has contestado?”

“Que no lo sabía. Me ha mirado como si fuera un bicho raro y no lo culpo, pero es que no lo sé. Cuando me ha preguntado me has venido a la cabeza, quiero decir, nunca hemos dicho nada pero yo no me estoy tirando a nadie más y… no sé, he pensado en ti, pero me he dado cuenta que no sé lo que somos realmente, así que he contestado eso”

Te muerdes el labio y te acercas, mirando a Gerard a los ojos intentando que no se note que pareces un adolescente por dentro.

“¿Qué hubieras querido contestar? Cuando has pensado en mi”

Gerard ríe un poco, nervioso, antes de lamerse los labios mientras mira a los tuyos. Pero su respuesta es clara y firme.

“Que sí”

Sonríes y te pones de rodillas en el sofá, acercándote hasta él, hasta que vuestros labios están casi pegados, sintiéndolo respirar agitado contra ti.

“Bien… porque definitivamente es un sí”

No le das tiempo a sonreír mucho cuando lo tienes pegado a ti, besándolo como hace meses que no lo besas, cogiéndolo de la corbata como tantas veces él a ti, como si los papeles estuvieran cambiados.

Cuando os separáis sonríes mientras le aflojas la corbata y la sacas por su cuello.

“Nadie puede tenerte… sólo yo. Quien te haya preguntado puede irse a tomar por culo, no va a tenerte”

Lo sientes reír fuerte contra ti mientras te quitas la sudadera, dejando después que se dirija a tu cuello.

“No creo que el padre de mi mejor amiga quiera algo conmigo, Frank”

“hum, nunca se sabe… ¿tú te has visto? Hasta un director de instituto podría caer en la tentación”

Eso lo hace reír otra vez mientras lo apoyas contra el sofá y te sientas encima, desabrochándole la camisa con tu labio entre los dientes y sus manos en tus caderas.

“¿Tú crees?”

Lo miras y le sonríes amplio, acercándote hasta su oreja, susurrándole mientras sacas la camisa de su pantalón con pequeños tirones.

“Como un completo idiota, así de claro lo creo… umm… ¿por qué me has privado tanto tiempo de esto?”

No lo dejas contestar antes de volver a sus labios, suave pero urgente, rápido, pasional, pero haciendo algo que hasta ahora nunca habéis hecho. Dejándole el control, gimiendo en su boca y quitándole la camisa dolorosamente despacio, yendo a por su cinturón después.

“¿No decías que estabas cansado?”

“umm… nunca se está suficiente cansado para el sexo. Además, hay que celebrarlo”

Le muerdes en el cuello y notas su garganta vibrar contra ti cuando gime.

“¿Qué hay que celebrar?”

Habla entrecortado, con respiración acelerada y el corazón a mil por hora. Sientes la temperatura de su cuerpo contra tu piel y atravesar los pantalones de tu pijama, y casi crees que te estás mareando. Probablemente porque tu sangre ha dejado de estar en tu cerebro.

“Que estás graduado… que tienes trabajo… que tienes pareja…” 

Te ríes contra su mandíbula y Gerard te sonríe de lado mientras sube sus manos a tu pelo, dándote un beso suave antes de hablar contra tus labios.

“Que ya no soy alumno tuyo y podemos follar….”

Le notas el tono guasón y te ríes fuerte. Como si eso os hubiera frenado antes.

“¿Te estás insinuando, Way?”

“Nah, es mi encanto natural. Irresistible, ¿verdad?”

Niegas y te ríes otra vez, acercándote hasta su boca como por inercia, incapaz de estar más tiempo sin respirar su aire.

“Jodidamente irresistible, hijo de puta”

***

Follarte a Gerard es una experiencia conocida y totalmente nueva a la vez.

Es conocida por el calor, lo estrecho y húmedo, sus labios, sus manos, sus jadeos, sus gemidos y el olor a su sudor. Por la manera que se muerde el labio o cómo sus ojos se ponen en blanco cuando tocas justo en el sitio acertado.

Conocida por cómo sus muslos se sienten contra ti, por como tu piel rasposa contrasta con la suya, suave y blanca, por la manera en que tus tatuajes corrompen su pureza.  
Es nueva porque es la primera vez que tienes a Gerard sentado sobre ti, con control total de sus movimientos y la fuerza de ellos, con sus uñas clavadas en tu pecho y viendo las gotas de sudor resbalar desde su cuello a su ombligo y más abajo, donde su polla se mueve con cada subida y bajada de su cuerpo sobre ti.

Nueva por cómo te sonríe, gimiendo por lo que le haces y no porque se lo dices, acercándose cuando quiere para comerte la boca como si no hubiera mañana, arqueándose después y apoyándose contra tus rodillas para conseguir un ángulo que lo deja sin aire.

Por cómo te pide más de manera demandante y no suplicante, por lo que eso te hace por dentro y lo poco que tardas en complacerle, más rápido, más fuerte, más profundo, más todo. Por cómo te coge las manos y las lleva a su propio culo, haciendo que aprietes ahí y le dejes las marcas de tus dedos, gimiendo cuando tú haces lo mismo.

Estar dentro de Gerard siempre ha sido puramente sexual. Sudor, semen, gemidos, jadeos, y nada más en la cabeza que oh, dios joder dame masmasmasmasmasMAS.

Esa noche lo sientes a un nivel superior.

Estar dentro de Gerard es estar lo más cerca que puedes estar de él, sin nada que os separe, piel con piel, notar el sudor de sus muslos en tus caderas, sentir cada respiración por mil. Es sentirte lleno hasta en sitios que creías imposibles de llenar, es como encajar cual pieza de puzle con su compañera y sentirte completo.

Follar esa noche con Gerard es cinco veces más intenso por lo que te hace sentir, por las cosas que habías guardado y dejas salir, por cómo cuando se deja caer sobre ti, cansado y aun duro como una piedra, lo envuelves con tus brazos, escondiendo tu cara en su cuello y embistiendo con tus caderas lento pero fuerte.

Su piel resbalando contra la tuya, vuestras bocas pegadas a perpunte como si el oxígeno fuera a acabarse si os separáis.

Te corres con Gerard escurriéndote fuerte y la sensación caliente de que él también lo ha hecho entre vuestros cuerpos. Te corres con un gemido ronco y largo y con su nombre en la punta de tu lengua.

Que Gerard te arranca con la suya.

***

(Un año después)

Vuelves a casa con un dolor de cabeza de mil cojones y aun así pensando en la noche anterior, como has estado haciendo durante todo el día en el instituto.

En la noche anterior y en como Gerard se había portado en la cama, tranquilo y lento, casi torturándote, diciéndote cosas que pensabas que nunca saldrían de su boca, dándote las gracias, diciendo que es lo que es gracias a ti.

Nunca habías creído que realmente habías tenido esa influencia en él, aunque te alegras de saberlo. Es raro que lo dijese, pero estás contento de que lo haya hecho.

No es eso a lo que le das vueltas.

Desde que estabais juntos cada vez que follabais lo hacíais bruto. Las cosas habían cambiado, ya no le negabas el orgasmo o lo atabas a la cama. Tampoco lo obligabas a obedecerte y lo castigabas si no lo hacía. Pero sí había mordiscos que dejan señales y moratones a la mañana siguiente, por ambas partes. Ambos estabais contentos con eso.

Pero la noche anterior Gerard te tocaba como si fueras de cristal, y te acariciaba los brazos para que te relajaras cada vez que apretabas sus caderas de más. Se retorcía debajo de ti pero nunca te decía que aceleraras, y te paraba si lo hacías.

A lo mejor se había cansado de lo de siempre, o era que de vez en cuando quería estar tranquilo, o simplemente que estaba cansado, pero algunas de las palabras que te dijo aun no se te han olvidado y ciertas cosas fueron tan profundas que no sabías que contestarle.

Fuera lo que fuera, ibas a hablarlo con él.

Entras a casa y lo primero que haces es ir a la cocina a por una pastilla, tragándotela rápido y dejando la chaqueta y la bandolera en el sofá. Ves de repente que hay una pequeña llave encima de tu mesa y frunces el ceño.

Es demasiado pequeña para ser de una puerta y cuando te acercas más sabes de lo que es, aunque no sepas lo que hace ahí. Miras hacia tu habitación y la puerta está entornada. Tú la habías dejado cerrada esa mañana.

Levantas una ceja y te lames el labio, el corazón latiéndote con fuerza y la anticipación y excitación corriéndote por las venas. Te quitas la corbata y desabrochas tus pantalones por el pasillo, quitándote los zapatos justo antes de entrar a la habitación.

Delante de tus ojos tienes un Gerard muy desnudo, de rodillas en tu cama, mirando hacia la puerta con una venda en los ojos.

Delante suyo unas esposas abiertas en la cama y un vibrador, tu favorito, sus manos a su espalda y su cabeza agachada a modo de sumisión. A modo de entrega. Sabes lo que significa y él también, sabes lo que quiere y es lo que vas a darle.

Te relames los labios y cuando hablas has echado de menos tu tono. 

“¿Qué significa esto, Way?”

“Es tu regalo de cumpleaños, señor director”

Tiemblas por el tono que usa, sensual, descarado y aun así sumiso. Te acercas a la cama y te apoyas sobre una rodilla, agarrándolo del pelo fuerte y hablando contra su oreja.

“¿Ah, sí? ¿y qué vas a darme?”

“Lo que quieras”

Lames de su cuello a su oreja, notándolo temblar contra ella.

“Exacto… lo que yo quiera. Y lo harás como yo quiera y cuando yo quiera, ¿es eso?”

“Sí”

Bajas tu mano a su muslo y aprietas un poco, haciéndolo gemir.

“¿Sí qué?”

“Sí, señor director”

Sonríes satisfecho.

“Bien, pues prepárate para mi, Way, cuando termine contigo no pondrás andar en semanas”

Habían cambiado muchas cosas en el último año, y todas eran buenas en más de un sentido. Cada cosa nueva que hacías con Gerard era excitante y divertida, caliente, satisfactoria y muy intensa. Pero esa noche, mientras lo tienes de rodillas, las esposas alrededor de sus muñecas y el cabezal, vibrador dentro de él y tu polla en su boca, no pensabas que hubieras echado tanto de menos eso. 

Ni que Gerard también lo había echado de menos.

Quizá hay cosas que nunca cambian.


End file.
